bestitemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Slayer 2
Ned has bad news... and an even worse problem... his dog... has contacted... the... ancient... man... of... dragon... men... please....... locat.....e.. m y dog.... Dog Use a Jug of Bad Wine on his dog, located in the Port Sarim Jail. The dog will unleash a wave of destruction upon the lands of Taverly. Go to taverly and talk to Ali the Camel Man, who will instruct you. He will instruct for 3-120 minutes, depending on your Hunter level. Ali will then tell you to find Elver in Port Phasmatys. Elver The Elver is the next man you need to see. Taking Ali's advice will get you no where. Instead, Elver spawns in Port Phasmatys and walks around Runescape at a speed 10x of running. Here is his path: Be careful, as he stops at the pub in Yanille every tuesday at 5:40 AM EST. Elver will kill you for 60 gp, or tell you how to access Elvarg's Grave. Elvarg's Grave !!!WARNING: DO NOT KILL ELVER IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!! He will not give you any XP. Kill Elver, then wait for his grave to teleport. Talk to Elver's Ghost and he will start the quest: Elver will ask, "You think you can find my grave? Fuck you buddy boy!" If you say, "Sure," Elver will dissapear. If you say "No thanks, not now." Elver will punish you with a blindness debuff that turns your screen completely black for 8 hours. Now, look for his grave in the nearby hay bale. He be pleased to know that it was found: "You found my grave boy! I've always wanted to see my grave. Now I can!" "Now I can," is a statement that Elver makes again and again in the quest. He is happy he can return to life and to the past. +53 Prayer Exp Gained. :) But now, the green Dragon Elvarg suddenly dies of a heart attack in earth's ionosphere, falls to the earth with an explosion, and creates a massive labyrinth extending 59 miles into the earth. This is known as Elvarg's Grave, a level 40 dungeon. Elvarg's Skeleton had created his minions, Ned the Furtive-Eyed Man, Ali the Hopeless God-King, and Reldo, the Mad to take over Earth's surface and have their queen and queen's family, the Dragon Lords, take over. But Elvarg has had his own motives. He wanted to gain access to the secrets of the world's teleportation technology. Ned the Furtive-Eyed Man is a wizard and a member of the Council of Sorcerers. He and his band of rope masters are here to fuck shit up. Ali the Hopeless God-King, like Ned, is an evil and manipulative wizard. His army is composed of all kinds of creatures, from goblins and living tomatoes to giant dogs and dwarves. Like Ned, he is not good in the first place, but his followers are, so it is surprising that they follow him blindly. Ali is still too arrogant and does not realize what is happening to him. He does not realize that people who do not follow him are not only his minions, but also his enemies. Reldo, the MadGod of Destruction is the most powerful of the three god-kings and his followers are a bit more intelligent and civilized than the other two. But despite his intelligence and godlike status, he is still a mortal, which is how he ends up falling on a rock during his encounter, dying immidiately. One of the more interesting aspects of the dungeon is the fact that the god-kings are completely insane - they're not the kind of god-kings who would ever be able to create anything, let alone a war. They're also completely insane at times (for example, when they think the only way to beat the heroes is to use a bomb, which they don't want to do because they are stupid and because they think the heroes will die). And that doesn't help at all when it comes to being immersed in the gameplay. Shit quest, 10/10. And, let me just say, that ending... It just sucks. I'll go ahead and say it now: The dungeon has some of the best combat in the entire game, but there's also no resolution to it. That's not to say that everything in the game was bad - I did like the whole "get the hell out of here" ending, and I thought that some of the optional stuff was good. However, it also took away my enjoyment of a lot of the game. So I want to talk about how I went about fixing that. Here are some of the major things that I would do. 1. I removed a LOT of useless text.This is a pretty basic thing - I removed all of the text that I didn't think was necessary, and all of the text that I didn't think could be used to improve the game (like the "how to" sections). I also removed the dialog between characters where it had nothing to do with what they were talking about.I also decided that I wanted the game to feel like a film. I decided that the text I had to write would be more about the story of the game, and less about the dialog. This meant a lot of cuts - about half of the